


kevriko happily ever after

by halfkilled



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, damn this really set some kevriko stans off, ill pray for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfkilled/pseuds/halfkilled
Summary: fun little kevriko fic, inspired by the gc!! the HEA they deserved.





	kevriko happily ever after

riko abused kevin for years and then got shot in the head by his brother, thankfully. kevin becomes a good, happy, loved man, and riko’s corpse rots six feet under, where it belongs. no one cares, either, cuz he was an abusive bag of dicks.

happily ever after :)

**Author's Note:**

> remember to like comment and subscribe if u like my content!! this is my first fic so be nice :~)


End file.
